Dear Rikku, You Deserve Much Better Than Me
by inactiveacount2323829831
Summary: Gippals past events with Rikku show him that he doesnt deserve Rikku and she deserves someone better than him. SongFic, First one! Hope You Like. :P


**Hey Guys! This song-fic is my first song-fic so it kinda sucks. Oops lol Anyways, this fic is about how Gippal is thinking about how Rikku deserves better than him, and how much he really doesnt deserve having. He broke up with her the day he left for Crimson Squad :P ! Hope U like It! ( Also the thing in_ italic _is what happened in the past )**

* * *

**" Dear Rikku, You Deserve Much Better Than Me "**

**xxOne**_**-**_**Shotxx**

**000000000000**

**xxSong-Ficxx**

* * *

Never once did I want to hurt you. I thought I was incapable of doing so. But after _that_ day I learned that pain comes in all different ways. Both physical, and verbal.

**I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe,**

_" So where are you going Gippal? " 15 year old Rikku began as she stared up at the Al Bhed who was avoiding eye-contact with her._

_" Im just going away for a while. " Gippal responded staring at his boots, with bags in hand ready to leave._

_" Will you be coming back? " The young Al Bhed girl looked at him with hopeful eyes._

_" Uh, I um, Rikku I dont know. So look im sorry but us two cant go on anymore. Im sorry but-t wer'e through. Go on living without me. "_

_And with that he left the young Al Bhed girl. Not turning back. Not then. Not ever._

**Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be...**

Since that day guilt has kept me awake; completely depriving me of any sleep. But without you there I never can truely sleep in peace.

**I told myself I won't miss you...**

The thought of you keeps me awake. The thought of the tears spilling down your face. I truly thought I could forget you, go on living without you. I cant.

**But I remember  
What it feels like beside you**

What kills me inside most is knowing your no longer there with me; next to me.

Your small figure cuddling towards me with your warmth and soft smooth skin brushing against mine.

**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes**

Before I could'nt stand your golden locks of hair roaming freely all over my face as we layed next to each other. Now I want nothing more then to smell your hair brushing across my face. Swaying in the wind. That day was the day you and I shared our first kiss. At that moment I didnt think much of your lips pressed against mine. Now all I want is to feel your soft warm lips up against mine again.

**And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**

All the moments you and I shared, every hug, every kiss , both of us laying in the sand looking up at that sky. I never deserved any of it. But most of all. I dont deserve you.

**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over**

The day I broke up with you plays itself in my head like a horror movie that will never end. Im trapped in the horror movie and theres no way out of it. The words ' we're through ' are the only words that kill me inside; because it kills you inside. No matter what the reason was for me leaving, it still gave me no right to break up and leave without any explanation.

**And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end**

Each day passes slowly. Each day Im growing, but my heart is shrinking. A piece of my heart break everyday because its over. I never wanted it to end. I wont allow it to be the end because no matter what you'll stay in my heart forever.

**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me...**

**  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes**

Every part of you is what I miss.

Every grin you smiled.

Every laugh that escaped your lips.

Every shattered heart you put back together.

I miss you.

**And I think you should know this**

There are many things in this world that you deserve...

But...

**You deserve much better than me**.

* * *

**Hiya! Hope You liked this songfic. God I know I suck at them. And yes I DO realise that a couple lines from the song are missing BUT when I put the lyrics in the one part wasnt there :( Oh well no biggie! hehe, anyways hope you liked it!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Final Fantasy x2, nor do I own Gippal ( although I wish I did :P ) or the song Better Than Me " By: Hinder.**

**Review please. :)**


End file.
